Splatoon: The Summer Splash
by Galactice
Summary: Shiro could never imagine himself being on a Turf War team, but he soon finds out, anything can happen. Follow the journey of the Sharks Competitive Turf War Team as they make a name in the Turf War scene and do their best to make it to the top! Come and see just what a dumb idea can truly bloom into.
1. Prolouge

"That's not even a kickflip!"

"Sorrrrryy!"

"Ugh...", the dark-skinned boy looked at his friend holding their filming camera. The two boys were spending their last day of summer at Splat Park, the nearby skatepark, shooting a skating video.

"Zinshu, lemme show you how it's done, take the camera.", the lighter skinned Inkling gave Zinshu the camera and proceeded to perform a kickflip.

"Shiro can we eat now, I can't do kickflips, end of story...", Shiro rolled his eyes and put the camera in his backpack. The two boys skated down to the subway to get back to Eastern Inkopolis where the shopping district was. The boys liked to go to a sandwich shop where their other friend's dad worked. They didn't really like the subway, weird adult Inklings that smelled of coffee would constantly be on the trains in the evening . Shiro searched his backpack for his headphones and started to play his sisters' music.

Once off the subway the Inklings skated over to the shop. It was a modern looking restaurant, the colors on the interior of the shop were white and green with a blue stripe that went around all over the building at about waist level. Zinshu had to pay because he lost in a game of S.Q.U.I.D. Once paid, their sandwiches left the store in hand.

Shiro still had his headphones on listening to Squid Sisters when he looked up at the big screens that had advertisements playing. One was about a Turf Wars tournament that would take place during the second week of school. Shiro remembered The Summer Splash he recently went to. The Summer Splash was the biggest Turf Wars Tournament in Inkopolis. The winner of The Splash would usually go on to represent Inkopolis in the state Tournament then the Regional Battle and then the National War. The winners of the National Turf War would have their team names written in history and wouldn't have a problem with money. Shiro would _kill_ to be in an Inkopolis team that won the National War, not literally, though.

Zinshu had the same desire, except he would never talk about it. Their nerdy friend, who was the son of the shop owner, Reiji, did not want to be in a team. He believed that he was not athletic enough to shoot an ink rifle at another Inkling and run for five minutes straight, which was sadly true.

The end of the day was coming and school was arriving closer than ever. Shiro and Zinshu parted their ways and arrived at their homes. 7th grade would not be fun for the two, just the same as 6th grade.

 _Or would it?_


	2. The Adventure Begins!

**I'm baaaaackk**. **I got lazy and stopped writing because I lost interest in Splatoon, after hearing that there would be a sequel coming out next month, I remembered the story that i had just began writing and how fun it was to make characters in this little world. I resumed playing Splatoon and i have been for the past week and have found my passion for this universe. I'm proud to present the revival of this project and will attempt to make an enjoyable tale in the world of Splatoon. Also, if I continue writing as a hobby in the future you can expect stories from Titanfall and Sword Art Online. I have reeeeeaaally big ideas for the future and I hope I can show you them soon. But for now, sit back and read my terrible, horrific, and inconsistent storywriting.** ** _Enjoy!_ (Btw im taking exams right now so dont expect too much)**

"Mom, I look fine, now can I g-"

"No, not yet, your tie looks a little bit lopsided...", Shiro groaned once more, his mom wouldn't let him leave until he looked like a super model. His sisters were ready and waiting for him outside. They are in the 9th grade his year, his sisters, unlike himself, were actual super models. "Okay, now you can go. Just every once and while check your tie in the mirror okay?", Shiro's mom tilted her head, he nodded in response.

He stepped out of the door and was greeted by his loving sisters. Callie had black tentacles, Marie: white, and he had gray. These were exotic natural colors not usually seen in the crowd and are not used by very many teams because they are very dull and brighter colors are more desirable. He gave them a fake smile, he was **not** looking foward to 7th grade.

The school uniform was a pale yellow dress shirt covered by a black blazer and tie. Shiro hated these clothes, he prefered brands like Forge, Zekko and Firefin. The school, Inkopolis Academy, held grades 5-10, so the variety in the school was noticeable. However, the school was seperated into sections for each grade, to limit bullying.

"Why did you guys choose music over playing Turf War?", Shiro stared up into both of their eyes.

"We couldn't find any weapons that we really liked," Marie claimed.

"Not true, I actually was getting fond of the Tentatek out friend let me borrow, but Marie somehow dragged me out of the sport and into music."

" _Huh, the Tentatek, I've seen a few commercials of it before, but all I can remember is that pink logo,"_ Shiro thought. The inklings were getting closer to Zinshu's house, his older brother was going to walk with them today, too, he was in the 10th grade so this would be his last year.

A circular magenta door swung open, "HEEELLLLLOOOOO IIIINKOPOLIS!", Zinshu shouted and opened his eyes to see his best friend standing before him. Shiro gave one of those waves when you only hold up your hand, but are too tired to actually shake it.

Zinshu jumped down the steps of his house, his brother Zenvi, calmly follwing behind. The boy who was grinning ear to ear shook hands with Shiro, startling him.

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"Gotta make the best of it man, new school year... New me," Zinshu placed his hand on his chest. Zenvi began to talk to the two sisters, who were ahead of them.

"You know, my brother could definitely date Marie, or Callie, or... both at the sa-", he deserved a punch, and Shiro delivered, "Oww, what the hell 'Ro!". Shiro chuckled.

 _20 Minutes Later_...

"Yikes...", Shiro scratched the top of his head, looking at the school, "I seriously won't be able to handle this, Zinshu.. Look how strong the other boys are.. Am I weak? Girls like extra muscle right? Damn.."

"Listen, it'll be like last year, let the ladies come, man, they gotta like ya for who you are," Zinshu punched his shoulder, "Let's go."

The two boys navigated their way through the crowd in search of the final member of the trio.

There he was, sitting on the steps reading a novel.

"Classic Reiji." Shiro whispered.

As the inklings approached, Reiji lifted his head, adjusting his glasses to look at them, "Hey guys," he closed the book which had crumpled sticky notes peeking out of the top to serve as bookmarks. "Oh, hold on, I know you guys usually eat school lunch, but since a big day is ahead, I got...", Zinshu and Shiro glanced at each other, "Sandwiches!". Reiji had a cute smile on his face.

"Nice.." Zinshu nodded, examining the wrap that it came in.

"Thanks dude," Shiro said.

 _WWEEERRRRRIIINNNG!_

"Thats the first bell, friends, got to get to homeroom!", Shiro slapped them on their backs a little too hard; Reiji had dropped his book.

"W-Wai-wait, my book!" Reiji's quiet voice was blocked out by the yelling inside the hallways from the other shrimp, jellyfish, squids, anemones, shellfish, and more.

The book lied on the steps, stepped on by hundreds of other kids.

One of the sticky notes fell out, it had a checklist, it read:

-Make more friends

-Start talking to girls

-Get good grades

-Earn scholarships if possible

And a final note, which had multiple circles around it:

-MAKE A TURF WAR TEAM!


	3. A Silly Idea

. .

Shiro clicked his pen, 4th period, his history class, was one of the most boring classes last year, an inference told him he same about this class. His head turned around, looking at all the students, most had blue or orange tentacles, the most common natural color. He noticed a shrimp and a jellyfish, good to have something other than just Inklings.

There was one girl that caught his eye, he had science with her last year, but was too shy to ever talk to her. By the looks of it, she was the only one he knew in this class. The Anemone teacher waddled to the front of the classroom, grabbing all of the new 7th graders' attention.

"Hello class," she had a very soothing voice, it calmed Shiro down and almost made him tired again, "my name is Mrs. Alicia, I will be your 7th grade history teacher! Today we will be engaging in some icebreaker activities, let's get started!". Maybe, just maybe, this school year wouldn't be so bad, she seemed very nice.

First period was Shiro's art class, he had Reiji in it. He chose art because he had a passion for drawing. Second period was computer class, Shiro was interested in technology. Third was gym, fourth is obviously history, fifth, math, sixth, science, and his last class was language arts.

Mrs. Alicia began to pass out papers, Shiro being near the back of the class right next to the girl from last year would recieve the paper last. Finally, the teacher came around and put extra papers in a drawer. "Okay, class, what you need to do with this sheet is to go around, ask as many people their name, favorite food, color and sport-slash-activity. Begin!".

Shiro went straight to the shrimp and a jellyfish, he found their names: Feneo the Shrimp and Jahki the jellyfish. Shiro knew that he wanted to have, different, friends this year.

After about 8 minutes of akward conversation, Shiro tried to find the girl from last year, he glanced left, and right and saw her, she was looking for her next partner too, she saw Shiro looking at her across the class, she smiled faintly. Shiro took the next move and walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Sh-"

"Shiro, yeah I know, I had you last year right?"

"Yup," Shiro took a quick look at the paper, "so uh, what's your name again?"

"Aiko."

"Fresh, so what food do ya like?"

"Kelp chips, you?"

"Fish pizza, what about color?"

"Same as my tentacles, purple."

"Me too, except ya know, grey, and some blue," he took a tentacle and showed the end of it, it was dark bluish, "and for the last one, I skate and play soccer."

"Cool, I skate too."

"Who doesn't?" both inklings giggled.

This was his lunch period so after eating the end of class came closer than expected and Shiro got his backpack and started heading to class, Aiko was following behind him, "Hey do you know where Mrs. Coral is? I'm new..."

"You have Mrs. Coral too?

"Yup."

"Nice, I'll show you the way."

And so math class began, and quickly ended as well, Shiro had slight heartbreak when he found out Aiko didn't have science with him. They both parted their ways, Shiro had made 4 friends already.

Shiro had to admit, he loved his language arts class, he had Reiji, Zinshu, Aiko, Feneo, And Jahki. Don't forget his favorite teacher so for Mr. Conch. The first day of school was over and Ro met up Zin and Ji, their names for short. Fun fact: whenever the three were in a group they would always name it Zinroji.

"So, how was the first day?" Reiji said to his friends.

"Gooooood" Zinshu and Shiro said in unison, Reiji nodded in agreement. The three would either walk to the Cafe or Skatepark after school, today it was time for the Cafe.

Zinshu opend the door, "Ladies first," he grinned, Reiji looked disappointed from the bad joke.

"Shut the shell up, haha." Shiro laughed.

"Hey, boys!", Sal the shrimp called.

"Hey" "Yo" "Hello."

Sal runs Calamari Cafe, one of the most popular cafes in Inkopolis. The boys cane here so often that Sal remembered what their favorite orders were.

"Same as usual?" Sal asked, frothing some milk for another Inkling.

"Yup!" Zinshu answered for the others.

Reiji remembered something, "Guys, I lost my book.."

"How?" Shiro sat in the booth.

"Well when you slapped us on the back I dropped it and one of my notes fell out.. And I couldn't find it..."

"Wait," Zinshu, reached into his backpack, "Is this it?". Zinshu pulled out a hot pink sticky note, the one with Reiji's goals.

"O-Oh yea that's it!", Reiji snatched the note examining it, making sure nobody messed with it.

"Yeah, I didn't know you wanted to make a Turf War Team." Zinshu pointed to the last sentence.

"Really? I-I've wanted one forever!" Shiro stood up, "It was like my dream for so long!", Shiro took the note and started looking at the last bit, "Wowwww!"

"Here ya go guys." Sal dropped off 2 coffees and a hot chocolate for Reiji, he wasn't allowed to have coffee.

"Thanks," Zinshu looked at the group, "'ts'on me." He payed Sal and the boys laid back in the booth.

Shiro said quitely to them, "Guys, I have an idea, the Summer Splash is coming up! We can get a team and participate!".

"C'mon don't be ridiculous!", Zinshu scrunched up his face, "We don't even have any weapons and we need another team member."

"Actually we need 4 more..." Reiji spoke up, looking at him over his glasses, "I can't play, I'm not the fastest swimmer, plus they bumped up the amount of players to 6 on a team."

"WHAT?!" Shiro blushed, "oops.. But what about Aiko, Feneo, Jahki?"

"Good idea," Zinshu snapped his fingers, but we still need one more member..."

"Let's start looking guys, we will put posters in the school, but we need to hurry, we need to sign up by Thursday," Reiji concluded, "Go team!"

"Go team!" The other two yelled.

And so they went searching for a new member, the last piece to the 6 part puzzle. But they were searching in all the wrong places.

Someone's watching, Shiro and the gang do not know what's coming.


	4. Bucket

**Sorry I took so long to upload this one, but I'm gonna try doing this thing where I kind of summarize the chapter at the beginning. It's just an optional read if you feel like it. I got back from my vacation, had no wifi for about 2 days and then finished K-On... Which honestly wasn't all that good, but I like the music parts of it, I recommend watching it. Anyway, I wrote a lot and I'm not going to post it all right away so here is a short chapter I wrote the morning we left.**

 _~The trios plan fails with a lack of knowledge of different species. The team then goes to a cheap splat weapon shop located just North of Inkopolis with Aiko~_

"What do you mean you can't swim in ink?!" Zinshu's jaw plummeted towards the floor staring at Feneo and Jahki. He glanced at Reiji, changing his expression into an angry look. "Why do you tell us, smartie?"

"I had no idea!" Reiji put his hands up, "I'm good with math... Not science".

"Well our plan..." Shiro put a thumbs up, then pointed it down and made a raspberry noise, "Just got ruined, so what are we gonna do now?"

 ** _BRRRRRRIING!_**

"We'll find more people, we just have to put the posters up around school we're running out of time." Reiji reminded. The six left to go to their homerooms.

 _After school..._

Shiro plopped down on his bed and started undressing himself. "Ugh, I hate this uniform it's too tight on my neck!", he pulled out some shorts from his dresser and then looked in his closet for one of his favorite pieces of clothing, his maroon Zekko hoodie. He was going to meet with Zinshu, Reiji, and Aiko at the skatepark, a common hangout place for all inklings. He closed his door on the way out but soon opened it again, "I'm going to be so late!" and grabbed his 5-panel hat.

"Whoa whoa, where are you going mister?" Marie stopped Shiro in his tracks.

"I'm gonna hang out with some friends!" Shiro kept on reaching for his cream basics but his bigger sister was in the way "P-please let me go!". His parents weren't home and Marie was always put in charge.

"On one condition.."

"Huh?"

"You have to- Hey!"

After great amounts of struggle Shiro blasted past his sister and grabbed his shoes on the way out, hopping as he put them on. "Gotta go! See ya!"

Shiro ran down the sidewalk, glancing pack at Marie peering out the door at him with a grin on her face, she was shaking her head at him.

Shiro was very bad at physical activity besides skating, although he wasn't as bad as Reiji. Running to the skatepark felt like a marathon.

After what seemed like around 2 minutes of pure running, (and one look at the high school girls at the diner) Shiro dragged himself over to the group all under the shade with slushies.

"What happened, we've been waiting forever," Zinshu gave a dirty look and took a sip.

"I-I totally forgot we we're, guhh, gonna meet up, haaah, so I, visited the neighbors before, ah, I went home," Shiro was gasping for his breath, sweat dripping down his face. "Gimme that," he stole Aiko's slushie and pressed it against his face to cool down, "Ahh-ah-ahhhh...", he took a sip before handing it back and sitting down next to his friends.

Zinshu had his dark blue tentacles in dreads, something not all Inklings could pull off.

"That's a new look," Shiro pointed out.

"Yeah, my dad said it suited me."

"Well, are we ready?" Reiji clapped his hands.

Aiko and Zinshu gave a big loud 'Yeah', Shiro only said, 'okay..'.

"Shiro you'll have to ride with me, you didn't bring your bike and theirs aren't big enough for two," Aiko unlocked her bike from the rack and jumped on it.

Shiro hopped on behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso. Zinshu gave them an 'aww' before Aiko took off, Reiji following close behind. Zinshu threw his empty cup into the trash can, and the team was officially on their way to a cheap weapons vendor.

Shiro grew tired and more tired, eventually laying his head on Aiko's shoulder and sleeping the whole way there.

 _A bit later..._

"Shiro we're here," Aiko poked his head, Shiro shook as a reflex and lifted his head to look right at the store, it looked fairly new so he had high expectations.

The door opened for them, revealing a store that had an ink flooring so squids could quickly travel the store, it was a hot pink color, so the whole team hopped into an ink pool near the entrance before walking in.

Splattershots, Chargers, Rollers, Gatlings, and all sorts of weapons were on the walls, ready to be purchased, there were about seven other inklings in the store.

"Look at that bad boy!" Zinshu pointed to a Dynamo Roller in a glass case.

"Yeah, okay bud, we don't got that much money," Reiji reminded him, Zinshu stomped the ground in frustration.

The four headed to items that were on sale, which seemed to be a whole stash of Sloshers, Blasters, Inkbrushes, and Squiffers the absolute cheapest items on the market.

"Man, this is just a pile o' junk, what are we gonna do with this stuff?" Shiro picked up a blaster observing the quality of it.

"Actually last year the Torpedos won the Summer Splash with these types of weapons," Aiko told him.

"So what are you guys getting?" Reiji asked.

Zinshu held up a Blaster, "I think this guy..."

Aiko responded, "I wanna try this Squiffer..."

Shiro had to pick last, originally he wanted a Tentatek Splattershot but that certainly wasn't an option, the closest thing would be the bucket looking thing or Blaster, and Zinshu already had a blaster.

"I'll take the bucket," Shiro grinned.

The rest sighed, "That's a Slosher, Shiro" they said in unison.


End file.
